The Granite Keys
by Icarii11
Summary: Cute story with lots of action, Mira finds mysterious gate keys, little does she know these keys are more powerful than the zodiacs. Lucy uncovers a dark secret about her mom. Lisanna fights the thoughest fight of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Shop Keyper  
Frowning as she walked Mira looked into the windows of all stores. Nothing seemed to drawn her in. Stopping she looked around the plaza she was in, glancing at her watch she knew she had about fifteen till she had to meet Elfman and Evergreen. After agreeing to help with the registry for their wedding, she almost regretted it. Mira always put family first but that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed that she had to miss the photo shoot for WizXYZ, a subsidiary of Sorcerer Weekly focusing mostly on powerful women.  
Letting Lucy take her place was okay, but it meant she wouldn't be getting paid for a while. Thinking of Lucy, she saw a key in one of the shops so she decided to enter.  
"Welcome..." said the short creepy shop keeper.  
"He reminds me of a cross eyed hairless Makarov," Mira thought. She walked over to the keys and saw that they were mostly dog keys and other weaker keys. Mira liked key magic so she decided to get Lucy a present if they had anything better. "Are these all" she questioned.  
"No, no, no pretty lady, I have three in the back... come." He replied.  
"Alright"  
"So the famous Mira demon has started key magic" he asked as, he led her through a room filled with books from floor to ceiling.  
"No they're for a friend," she replied with a smile.  
" A sorcerer?"  
"Mmmhmm"  
In a room that looked like the miniature version of the evidence room at the magic council. Climbing a step ladder, he picked up a tote from the third row, opening it he had to release a magic seal, revealing three keys.  
"What are these Mister?" She pondered, they were neither silver nor gold yet a polished stone.  
"These I have saved for Heartfelia, take them." He gestured for her to take the box, reaching into her skirt pocket Mira took out her money clip. "No charge" he smiled, "the keys are for Heartfelia but there is something for you." Before Mira could from words the shop and the keeper began to dissolve. When she blinked she found herself in an alley next to a clothing store, still holding the box and utterly confused. Noticing her time was up she headed to meet up with Elfman.


	2. The Apparent Apartment

Lucy did not return to the guild that day she was much to tired. Pulling out her key she opened her apartment to find Erza and Jellal, Natsu and Lisanna cuddling on her new L couch.  
"I'm not even surprised," she sighed "I'm gonna ask why you feel like violating my brand new couch with whatever your doing."  
Natsu replied "We're not violating it and I'm sure you and Loke have done way worse on this couch,"  
"No way. Natsu! We, I just, you, he was, ugh... Get out!"  
"I was just" Natsu was cut off by Erza.  
Erza ran to Lucy's feet "I have betrayed our friendship, I am prepared for you to strike me..." At that moment Virgo appeared next to Erza at Lucy's feet.  
"I heard of punishment did I not?" Virgo asked vulnerably.  
"All of you get OUT!" Lucy screamed. As Natsu and Erza hopped out of the window, Lucy noticed Jellal and Lisanna had snuck out during the argument. Lucy poured a bath and wrote about her day of photo shooting. When she went to bed she fell asleep instantly.  
When Lucy woke, she lay next to Leo. She smilied, he didn't know of the shoot yet and she wanted to surprise him. She got up, to make Magoa, the super coffee that was supposed to be nutritious and delicious. She felt a cool hand on her shoulder, turning around into a kiss. After breaking away Lucy noticed Leo was shirtless.  
"Lucy, I love you and only you," he whispered.  
By that time the Magoa was long ready and the machine luckily kept it warm, she poured it into a canteen as well as into a travel mug for Loke. As they got dressed, Lucy wondered what is would be like if she had joined another guild, it had been ten years since she joined Fairy Tail and she felt as though no time had gone by, really for Lucy it was only 3 because of Aconologia. She thought about how much everyone had grown since the games, Cana, Natsu, Juvia, Lisanna, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Fried, Bickslow, Evergreen even Team Exceed had all become S class. Levy founded Fairy Academy, teaching young ochildren magic full time.  
"Gee I gotta go," said Lucy sullenly.  
"See ya tonight" he replied.

So what do you guys think, do you like the romance angle, I try to write more about Jellal and the S class exams later on. So I'm still writing chapter 3 but it will be up by tomorrow. So yeah. Also Ill take ideas for a villain, just a name, character traits and magic or I might use Zeref.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1 bartender and a box

**So yahhh my first fan fiction has 169 views and counting this is great, I hope everybody likes it so far, if anybody has any suggestions I would love to hear them also I am in need of villains so if anybody can share ideas. Please I wanna get into the action and would be happy to hear some ideas. I am planning on having the action start in chapter five out of twenty five. It will be a Lisanna fight. Promise it will be cool cause she she has new powers, So this chapter Lucy gets the box, enjoy.**

"Lucy!" Mira shouted excitedly, she ran from the bar to the door with the box in her hand.

"Mira? You usually aren't this excited to see me"Lucy replied with a smile.

"I got this for you Lucy, I think they are gate keys but the shop keeper disappeared right after he gave them to me, sorry Lucy, I wish I could tell you more but..."

"It's alright, I'll take a look at them," Lucy walked over to the table were Lisanna and Natsu sat while Mira followed her out of curiosity. Lucy flipped the hinge of the box and peered inside. She immediately noticed three granite keys. They reminded her of the key her mother kept and used to open her study, which Lucy had only been in once, but she was too young to remember more than the fact she had been in it.

"I don't think these are gate keys, they seem similar to a key my mother used," Lucy frowned, she couldn't say she wasn't disappointed but it was still nice to have the memory of her mother. After thanking a disappointed Mira, she decided to add the keys to her chain.

"Oh and by the way Mira I don't know if you noticed but there is a secret compartment in the box you handed me the keys from," Lucy said intellectually.

"Really, where and how did you know?" Mira replied astonished.

"Well the first compartment's bottom is about three or four inches taller than the bottom of the box itself,"

**This was the first part to a two part chapter. Any predictions. I'd love to hear some feedback. Yeah, I'll be posting at least one chapter a day if not more, it depends on how much free time I have. (: thanks for all the support. :) **


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Hey guy as n gals I'm excited that so many people are reading, my story but I'd freaky love some feedback and I am in need of villain, name magic characters. love Y'all **

Part 2  
Mira took the box over to the bar, before opening it she glanced around the room, to make sure no one was she knew not what dark secrets this box held.

After opening the box, she took a knife and began to carve out the bottom of the box. When she finished she pulled the velvet lid out of the box.  
Inside she found a small cube. Lisanna approached the bar and Mira quickly tucked it in her dress.

"Hey Mira, Cana wants a diet coke," Lisanna said sweetly, "and "I think Eflman is gonna need another mug" as Mira began to pour Lisanna questioned why Elfman was so upset. Afraid to ask herself fearing she could make it worse.

"After Elfman refused to let Evergreen wear fairy wings at the wedding, Evergreen called it off, but they'll make up," Mira responded cheerfully. Mira then Hanes Lisanna the drinks with expertise. The minute Lisanna turned her back, Mira reached in her pocket to confirm the cube had not disappeared. After sending out Natsu on a job Mira decided to go to the home owned by the Strauss family. The house was a moderate three bedroom, with a good sized kitchen and a outdoor seating area. The house was painted a faint blue with a nice flower garden covering most of the yard.

Kicking her shoes off at the door, she put on her slippers and glided to her bed room. She reached into her pocket and took out the cube. Examine it closely it reminded her something from a book in which an ancient lacrima is used to keep a mad king sane.

"Well, if it works like a lacrima maybe it needs some magic energy"Mira reasoned, she tried to channel her magic into it but it seemed to merely slide off of the cube. Frustrated she set it down on her dresser. Mira met Lisanna in the hallway, they both headed down to prepare dinner. Lisanna wanted to talk more about Elfman, but the thing on the top of Mira's mind was the cube.

**Alright after five reviews chapter 4 will be released. Thank you all.**


	5. Chapter 4 The Haunted House

**Im gonna post this even though I didn't get five reviews. I hope everyone likes it so far, I really am enjoying writing this and I am happy to see that people are reading it so. I am gonna post chapter five after I get a few ideas for villains. Sorry to nag about that. Also I love to hear your opinions and suggestions about my writing, story, and couples. **

**Chapter 4**

Lucy was finally starting to grow out of her old apartment, the cozy space now seemed, small, compared to Mira's house. She had not forgotten the promise she made to buy back her parents estate, considering the listed price was 435 million jewel, Lucy saw that from reach. She decided to speak with the landlord about a way to workaround the huge price. Home had been on her mind all day, ever since Mira gave Lucy the key's.

They reminded Lucy of her mother, this brought tears to Lucy's eyes. Now determined more than ever, Lucy was going to reacquired the Heartfelia estate. Her large amount of about 50 million was no where near enough to purchase the home but she felt there might be something she could do.

Lucy realized she still had to write the summary for the back cover of the novel she wrote about, most recent S class exam.

"Okay... Here we go," she thought.

"After being put into groups of three, the first round was an exam to see if you were smart enough, the second round was to see if you were fast enough, then brave enough and finally strong enough, yet there was no single winner, Team Exceed is even in the running" she wrote. She folded the paper in half after proof reading it, and put it in an envelope.

Sighing, she layed down on the bed realizing she would have to go on a job sooner rather than later, she didn't want to become like Macao, whom only went on a job once every three months.

Even though it was already five, she decided to walk to the guild to search for an application.

When she arrived she found the guild in a scrambled mess, she was confused but she then realized. The S class exam was in two days. It was hardly important because she knew she wouldn't be asked to help out and she had already passed last year. Beating Mira was no easy task. She had to use her hidden magic, she learned right before she left for Tenroujima for try #2.

As she approached the crowded board, the newer guild members parted out of respect.

"An easy one would be nice since Natsu probably won't be around," she thought. Then she saw the perfect job for her."Haunting at the Heartfelia Mansion"

**Alright, next chapter the action starts. Gonna be fun to write. Hopefully I'll get some suggestions from you guys. Do you like the idea idea of *SPOILER***

**Spoiler**

**spoiler **

**spoiler **

**angel take over magic? **

***SPOILER* **


	6. Chapter 5 part 1 Lisanna VS Death

Chapter 5 part 1

Three days have passed and the new S class exams have begun, everyone is either on the island or on a job. Leaving only poor Lisanna to house sit the guild hall. Lisanna had already wiped down all the tables, cleaned all the floors, repaired the hole in the roof left by Natsu, of course. Lisanna missed Natsu's smile, she couldn't believe that he had finally caught up to the almighty Erza.  
Sitting flipping through a magazine she saw Lucy's spread, she decided she would frame it for Lucy. When she got up to get scissors, she heard a knock at the door. It scared her a little bit because she wasn't expecting anyone. She walked over to the big door, undid the lock and immediately the door swung open. A fist quickly followed catching Lisanna straight in the jaw, knocking her onto the floor, blood came to her so she spit it out onto the floor.

As she as she got up she tried to catch a glimpse of her assailant, but all she could find was a foot quickly rising towards her stomach. She caught the foot at the last second saving herself from a possible knock out blow. She twisted the foot, causing the cloaked man to lose balance. Lisanna followed this with a ground sweep, now the attacker was on the floor with Lisanna above him.  
"Why are you here?" Lisanna asked angrily.

"Are you Mirajane Strauss?" He responded.

"What if I am" she countered out of curiosity.

"Then prepare to die!" The figure rose to his feet quickly and summoned a scythe with blades on both ends.

"I see, requip magic, animal soul hydra" Lisanna screamed as she grew four extra arms, scales began to cover her body and her pupils grew narrow. "I don't wanna destroy the guild, I've gotta lead him away," she thought. Lisanna ran right up to the man, he swung but she bent herself in half to avoid the slice.

"Added bonus contortion,"she taunted as she ran, setting her sights on a field nearest the guild. Once Lisanna reached the field, she stopped. The figure reappeared in front of Lisanna.

"It is pointless to run, hide or forfeit, death will follow you." he said in a deep scary voice. Lisanna noticed the grass around the figure's feet had all died. Was it possible Lisanna was about to fight death itself. She cleared her mind of the notion.

"Acid spray" Said Lisanna with confidence. Acid began to spew out of two of Lisanna's scaly hands. "Fire spray!" she continued. She crossed four of her arms, "Acid reaction, toxic fire bomb!". The explosion seemed to make the figure merely cough.

"You've had your fun, now die!" The figure retorted. Two more blades popped from the bottom. They began emitting dark magic, the likes of which Lisanna had only heard about. The wielder than threw it at Lisanna. It traveled so fast Lisanna had no time to dodge. The blade sliced her clean in half.

**Okay, I'd love to hear everyones predictions, who do you think is behind the cloak, is this the end for Lisanna. Also if I get twenty actual reviews at any time on this story, I will write another fan fiction on the s class exams that Lucy and Lisanna and everyone else took.**

**ps the count so far is one**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2 The Opal Key

Lisanna's lower half laid on the group suffering from spasms, her upper half lay motionless. In an instant legs began to grow up from her waist and her upper half grew down from her waist. This effect created two Lisannas, they both smiled.

"That is the power of hydra takeover," Both Lisannas muttered in sync. "It allows the body to regrow, even when cut in half," the first Lisanna used acid spray and the second used fire spray. "1/2 power acid reactor bomb, falling star,"

The explosion had a much more significant effect, the grass had all been burned off and the man had tried to dodge but the acid caught his coat.  
"Damn you, demon," he grumbled taking off his cloak that was being eaten by the acid. When he finally unclasped the last button. He threw off his cloak revealing he was no man. A beautiful pale skinned woman with jet black hair and amber eyes was revealed. She wore a short black and purple kimono, with a necklace of shrunken human skulls.

"WHAT, YOU'RE A GIRL!?" Lisanna yelled in shock. "But I thought, that you, how I just, you sounded like a man,"

"Isn't it obvious" she retorted "voice changing magic, now I will kill you and your family,"

Both Lisannas looked down at the ground, "When my life is on the line, I fight so I can stay with my friends, so we can live another day laughing, but when you threaten my family... AGH, YOU WON'T LIVE TO HURT THEM!" She screamed. As Lisanna looked up it was noticeable that tears were streaming down her face. "As someone who fights for the life of their family, you will not survive!"

"Big talk!" The black haired woman scoffed. She split her scythe in half and the magic on her scythe seemed to grow to three times as large as before.

"Now you die!" Both women said at the same time. The two Lisannas morphed back into one.

"Angel take over, soul of Eden" Lisanna spoke softly, light started glowing around Her body. Four of her six arms receded into her body, she regained her pale complexion and small strands of ivy grew down her arms and legs, her silvery white white hair grew down to her waist. Wings made of leaves sprouted from her back. A dagger then appeared in her hand.

"Revel in despair!" the dark maiden jeered. As she swung with both of her scythes, Lisanna put her hand in front of her causing a tree to grow from the ground. When the blades hit the tree they cut through with minimal difficulty, the blades continued for Lisanna, she dodged one and countered the other with the dagger. But the dagger disintegrated soon after.

"How?" the angel questioned in astonishment.

"The ace up my sleeve, disintegration magic, similar to that of your guilds, Gildarts yet much more destructive." the woman gloated.

"You haven't begun, to see my angel magic... GARDEN OF EDEN HOLY APPLE TREE!" Lisanna screamed. Vines shot out of the Earth rapidly growing and wrapping around the woman, constricting her movements and her magic. Next came the tree, twisting and growing around the woman incasing her inside of the tree itself. Lisanna finished the spell by muttering "divine punishment" a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and hit the tree, causing it to explode inwards opening a rift that led to nothingness.

"For you shall wallow in purgatory for eternity," Lisanna mumbled. Now out of magic she transformed back into her human form. She fell to her knees and sighed, she had done it. She was happy until her face was shoved into the dirt by a bony hand, turning her head as much as she could she saw the crazed and badly bruised woman. She had no power left resist. The woman brought a sickle to her throat.

"It ends here angel, you will." She stopped mid sentence, she seemed to have been hit by a great blow.

The second she released her iron grip Lisanna crawled away from her. Lisanna saw Lucy, shoving one of the keys into the back of the woman. The dark witches face began to crack and light began to pour out of her eyes and mouth. In one swoop Lucy absorbed her into the key. The granite surface of the key crumbled off revealing a beautiful opal key.

**Okay so this took me the longest of all the chapters to write but it was a lot of fun hope everyone/liked it. Tell me what you think about the new Lisanna powers and the plot twists. I am still accepting more villain ideas, I got a great one that will be used. So should the next chapter be a continuation or a flashback to what Lucy found out about at the mansion. Show your support by reviewing, favoriting and following. Till tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter Six Memories of Zeref's Pain

***flashback to before Lisanna and scythe fight***

It had been two weeks since Lucy had been on a train last and she was looking forward to visiting her old home. The ride itself was about an hour and a half long, while on the train a girl in the same cabin as her was reading the newest issue of XYZ. Afraid she would be noticed Lucy put on a hoodie. Then the girl started talking to her friend

"Can you believe that Heartfelia whore taking Mira's spread, I can't believe she would do that" the snob sneered.

"I know right" her friend responded bitchily.

Lucy got upset and decided to switch cabins. About half an hour after she switched the train arrived at the station and she got off the train. She payed a man to take her by carriage. This took another hour, to reach the house itself because of the sheer enormity of the property.

Lucy stood at the front door of the mansion. Taking a breath she grasped the large knocker. Knocking three times against the large door. She could hear the sound resonate though the enormous foyer. Lucy pushed slightly on the door and it began to open. She walked into the house quickly, heading immediately to meet with the landlord in her father's old office. Walking through the house brought back painful memories, but also filled her with her mother's warmth. When she reached the office she found no one inside.

All she found was a notebook on her father's desk. It had a paragraph explaining a door in the west wing, sealed with magic that noises come from at night. Lucy thought of all the rooms in the west wing but only one stuck out in her mind. Her mother's old office.

Knowing she had at least four hours until night she decided to check out the sealing magic used on the door.  
Once she reached the door itself she felt a magical presence from within. As her hand got closer and closer to the brass knob Lucy felt the power grow and grow. When she touché the knob three of her spirits appeared. The spirits her mother possessed. Capricorn, Aquarius and Cancer.

"What are you three doing here?" Lucy asked puzzled. It was rare enough for her to receive a visit from one of her spirits but let alone all three?

"Miss Lucy, our magic is the key to opening this door, ebi ebi" Cancer remarked cooly "First me, then Aquarius and lastly Capricorn, ebi ebi" Capricorn then spoke

"You must know the dark secret that lies behind the door before you enter, a group of ancient celestial spirits that fell from our world long ago because of Zeref's past corruption. When your mother became a celestial wizard she was put in charge of guarding all spirits and keeping them sealed in granite cages. Keeping them sealed away slowly drained her life force causing her to die." Capricorn explained with grief "Now with the coming return of Zeref and the death of your mother the spirits have been awakened and four of the five have broken free... And the magic seal is the only thing left keeping this spirit inside"

**Sorry I didn't upload a chapter on Saturday or Friday guys. I was really busy prepping for my city's comic con. Aka RocCon. I went as Happy and had a great time? Sorry about the chapter being soo short but I had so little time over the weekend. Chapter seven will probably be released either tonight or tomorrow during the day. If anybody would like to give me some actual feed back I would love to hear it also I am still accepting villain ideas thank you guys and I love you all. ? ﾟﾘﾃ**  
**Hoped you liked it ?**


	9. Chapter 7 Black Fog

Aquarius had been floating behind Capricorn while he spoke. When he had finished speaking she made her way in front of Capricorn. "Lucy, the monster that awaits you inside contains the hatred of Zeref himself. Know your enemy and remember one thing!" Aquarius gloated.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"You'll never get a boyfriend if you keep stripping for trash rags." The mermaid snarled. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Let's open this door!" Lucy commanded.

"Hell if you tell me what to do," Aquarius snorted. Cancer broke his seal, Aquarius broke hers and Capricorn broke his last. Lucy exhaled as her spirits returned to their world. She put her hand on the cold knob. A shiver ran up her spine. She turned the knob, opened the door and stepped quickly inside. She saw a dark room with a lone torch and a figure chained to a chair at the back of the room.

His hand rested on his head and he was slouching. "So you came back, Layla!" the cloaked man said with much excitement "I knew you wouldn't leave me here alone forever, because being alone with myself is so so dangerous," the man cackled in a wicked way.  
Lucy took ten steps before she could make out the figures face or mask to be exact.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Layla, she was my mother," Lucy apologized.

"So Layla left me alone with out a home, the home she promised me, I have been good but the mistress thinks I must be better." the man said with a dark tone behind his voice. Lucy tried to think about what home a fallen spirit might have. She couldn't think of one. They belonged to no person and could not return to the Spirit World. Lucy didn't know what to say. The man got up and broke the chain with minimal effort. "You do not know what's inside of me!"he screamed "If you did you wouldn't tease me as such," The man opened his mouth and black fog poured out. Lucy backed up onto the far wall, searching desperately for her keys. But she had likely dropped them out side. She pulled out one of the granite keys, hoping it might have some significance to the man who was preparing to attack.

The man saw the key and sucked back all the fog.

"You have the key to end my suffering!" He cried. He ran towards Lucy, who held one hand over her eyes in fear and in the other was the key, she held this straight out. The man continued to run until the key connected with his chest. Light began to pour from his mouth and eyes. He began to swell until he exploded into gold dust. The granite shell of the key fell off revealing a beautiful diamond key. The walls did the same. Lucy was in awe, until she heard a voice.  
"Thank you for sending me home, call me when in need but I ask of you save "Fairy Tail's Angel" from my kin.

**So not an action packed chapter but an important one. If anyone is confused just PM me. I would also love to hear feedback or any suggestions. Please feedback makes feel so appreciated, haha. Anyways, villains, anyone? Next chapter on Wednesday or Thursday.**


	10. Chapter 8 Soul Rift

Mira ran to Lisanna as fast as she could, the bruised Lisanna sat at a barstool grabbing her arm. The older sister wrapped her limbs around the younger. "Are you okay,"she cried.

"Yes, but your hur hurting me" Lisanna responded in short breaths.

"What happened?" Mira asked as she let go to examine, her condition.

"Apparently one of Zeref's corrupted celestial spirits attacked me," the little sister responded meekly. "If Lucy wouldn't have saved me I would've been done for,"

"I'm just glad your okay" Mira cried as she sat down next to Lisanna. Deciding to casually discuss the events in closer detail. After they finished conversing, Mira stood up with a determined look. "If Zeref is behind the revival of these spirits we need to find the rest of them before the blood moon. When Zeref's power is said to renew. Because it is possible that the spirits will also grow in power as the moon cycle progresses." Mira thought aloud. She turned to Lucy "Oh and Lucy, the bond that spirit had with your mother may have been what saved you. It seems like the spirits are consciously following Zeref but the keys free them from corruption and allow them to return to the spirit world."

"How do you know all this?" Lucy asked in pure shock.

"I read it in a tome about Zeref," the she devil responded.

"Well, where should we start?" Lucy questioned.

Mira put her finger to her mouth trying to think of something, "Well Lucy, you could try summoning one of the captured spirits,"

After Lucy face palmed herself, she took the diamond key off of her chain. Holding it out in front of her she started channeling her magic through the key, she continued this for a little while, but she continued to send larger and larger amounts of her magic energy into the key, until finally, a diamond seal appeared on the ground and a man with long light blue hair, tied back in a ponytail and a cheery face with what appeared, Lucy was a bit winded. She wasn't used to using so much of her magic power at once, realizing this is how she felt after she did a quintuple summon.

"Lucy, darrrllliinng, kisses!" the man said in a voice Lucy thought would only be heard on screen. He skipped over to Lucy. "I'm so happy to be back in the spirit world, ooh, that reminds me, Lucy I want to find Ikki and help my friend out, darling, would you, could you?" Lucy opened her mouth to say something but she was so shocked by the change in appearance and character that words would not come.

To think that he was now wearing a light sparkly blue tailcoat, rather than the black robe.

"So you will help me darling" he cooed, "Great! Well we should probably start with looking for Ikki at Soul Rift."

"Whaa, that sounds scary!" Lisanna cried.

"Well actually... it's a gay bar... But some of those drag queens are pretty scary!" He countered with a smile.

**So what does everyone think about the new spirit. I'm not doing any actual yaoi it's just one of the character's will so happen to be a gay passive aggressive alcoholic. Anyways I hope that everyone likes the story so far and next chapter there will be action. Feed back inspires me to write new story's and keep updating this one. So do follows and favorites. I love to hear in depth reviews, predictions and plot ideas. Till next time, probably Sunday.**


	11. Chapter 9 The Moaaaning Bathrooom

Chapter 9

Lisanna pushed her way to the front of the line outside of Soul Rift with Mira and Lucy in tow. It had taken them seven hours by train to get to Cape Carnivalis and they were all tired. Lisanna continually muttered "excuse me, pardon me, thank you," and Mira echoed with a "sorry, oops, sorry" the group reached the front of the line and a burly man towered over to them.  
"Did you cut in line?" The dark skinned man asked in a deep tone.  
"I'm sorry sir," Mira pouted. She thought frantically about what to do, then Lucy stepped in front of her.  
"Please Sir... We've come such a long way already and" Lucy grabbed the top button of her turquoise blouse. Undoing two buttons she stuck one finger in her mouth and touched her chest with the other. "Surely you won't make us turn ba" The interrupted  
"You realize this is a gay bar... And your trying to seduce me?" The man put a hand to his face and Lucy blushed with embarrassment. "I don't have time for this go in"  
"Yes! Thank you, sir!" Mira cheered.  
The club was a noisy and dark place with colored lights illuminating certain sections of the club. The bar itself was packed. Lucy remembered that Diamond had said Ikki was a heavy drinker. As the group walked through the club it seemed as though it were the beginning of an gay adult film. It made Lisanna quite uncomfortable and her stomach started to hurt.  
"I think I am gonna go to the restroom, I'll meet you guys at the bar" Lisanna. She pushed her way over to the sign that said restroom. She walked down a dark hallway until she reached two doors. It was too dark to make out the images to determine which rest room belonged to men and which belonged to women.  
"It looks like a clam on the left door and a lobster on the right," Lisanna thought. She went into the room on the right.  
The room was lit much better, so much so her eyes had to adjust. She walked over to the sink and turned the water on. After a few splashes on her face she turned the water off. As she reached for a paper towel she heard a loud moan followed by heavy breathing. She froze in fear, could someone be doing he unthinkable, her train of thought was broken by a second strand of moans.  
This time they were louder and more elongated. Lisanna looked at the door now realizing she was in the men's room. With a final moan. A man pushed his way from the stall to be closely followed by another man still buttoning his pants.  
Lisanna screeched and ran out as fast as she could.

Here is the update, review, pm, follow or favorite, it inspires me to write. Lobe you guys. ?


	12. Chapter 10 Pitch Black Heart

Lisanna quickly spotted Mira from across the crowded room and ran to her. Shoving her way through the dancing crowd, Lisanna finally reached the bar at which Mira and Lucy were standing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lisanna asked.

"Apparently, Ikki hasn't been here in three days..." Mira pouted. "According to the bartender, he went on some crazy mission for a dark guild to kill a titan league insanum. (crazy wizard)

"Where?" Lisanna questioned.

"Three towns over," Lucy butted in. "I think we should walk there tomorrow morning to pick up his trail,"

"I agree" said Lisanna affirmatively.

"So it's settled then"

A block from the club was a cute old inn in which the three girls shared a room. All three slept soundly, for it had been a tiresome day. They awoke early at six o'clock and set out on the rode,by the time it was noon they had made it about halfway to Shipiro. They stopped for a lunch break that consisted of a roll, water and some hard candy Lisanna had on her.

After lunch they set back on the road. They hadn't seen anyone on the road which was odd considering it was a Friday. After another hour of walking a dark haze seemed to cling to the group. Lisanna felt a breath on the back of her neck sending an absolutely convulsive chill her spine, she turned around to find nothing there. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back again for confirmation, only to find a looming figure in a dark cloak.

"Ahhh!" Lisanna screamed as though she were a child. The figure bolted forward hitting her hard in the jaw, causing a loss of consciousness. Lucy gasped fumbling for a key, the minute she had her hand on the diamond key, she pulled it from the chain. Before she could summon, the attacker pivoted and swung his fist upward, catching Lucy in punch more fierce than the first.

The attacker turned to Mira, she dodged his first swing and blocked his second. Where she had blocked him stung, she activated a power measuring spell, the results read that of equal to but she managed to land a kick at his collarbone. Realizing that hand to hand combat in her normal form would be to risky she instead decided to transform, into the thing she feared most.

"Satan Soul Lucifer's Pitch Black Heart," A black aura began to flow from Mira, magic chains appeared from thin air and began to disintegrate. "Unlock!" She chanted, the chains burst into magic dust. Mira's skin began to peel off revealing a dark energy pulsing through her body. Once her skin was gone, only the magic was left. It solidified into a being with long ankle length white hair and yellow eyes. A skin as dark as hatred and a punch as powerful as 1,000 souls. Covering her body was metal leotard, made of dark silver, lined with elegant gold.

"Your turn," said the man in a somber yet chilling voice, disappearing all together.

**Sorry, it has been so long since I updated, I have had the worst writer's block ever and I didn't want to give you guys a terrible chapter even though this one kind of is... Sigh I am going to probably update Sundays and Thursdays from now on. Next chapter is a battle chapter... Mostly... So I would love to hear some advice, suggestions, I am no longer accepting villain ideas, sorry. Um, also thanks to Cody Murphy and Ella Daniels for their great reviews.**


	13. Chapter 11 Ruby (Season Finale)

Chapter 11

Season Finale!

Mira's head shifted from left to right, not finding much in the way of where the man went. She spun quickly to check behind her to find the man equipped with an absolutely wicked smile. Clutching his stomach, he doubled over with a terrifying laugh that made Mira double take. The man she had fought before was serious and uncaring. The man that opposed her now seemed to find her fear humorous.  
Purplish black magic seals appeared at the end of his sleeves. Black magic energy poured out of his sleeves. It grew tentacle like and stopped growing once it reached the ground.  
He charged toward Mira, once within range he spun in an attempt to lash Mira. Mira using the power of Satan soul, shifted her density through the attack. Resolidify in she grabbed the two tentacles, as they burned in her hands Mira flipped the man over her head. Smashing him hard into the Earth causing it to crack. The man rolled and jumped up.  
"Your death is needed for the master to summon the power of the Punishment god," the man cackled. His tentacles disappeared and he removed his cloak, revealing a wicked smile along with black hair and sunglasses. Removing the sun glasses green jagged lasers shot from them.  
Mira tried to shift through them but the lasers still sent her flying. Mira tried to stand but she couldn't. The man appeared over her and laughed. Sending his fist flying, it met her jaw so hard her demon form became undone, causing her to loose consciousness.  
When Lucy and Lisanna came to, they rose slowly. Their vision still foggy with disorientation. Looking desperately neither Lisanna or Lucy could find any sign of Mira.  
Lucy heard a twig snap behind her. She pivoted quickly grabbing one of her keys, "Come out before I hurt you!" She yelled with fear.  
A man of thirty stepped out from behind the tree. He was about six foot tall with dark brown hair with eyes to match. Lucy felt her heart flutter and she was no longer scared. "Why it's just little old me" the man said in a flirtatious way. Lucy's knee's grew weak.  
"He's so handsome!" She thought. "I'm Lucy, who are you?" She asked seductively.  
"I am Ikki," the man smiled. "I saw your friend get taken away by the Ruby Brothers, a nasty crowd, but never the less, your pathetic attempts at flirting with a gay man have failed," he sighed. Lisanna had approached the scene and was currently afflicted with that of which Lucy was prior to finding out who he was.  
"He's gay..." Lucy whispered to Lisanna, the white haired girl took two steps back in shock and embarrassment.  
"If you want to find your friends, than it is absolutely necessary for the key wizard to obtain the Aquamarine key, it's the only way we'll be able to follow them to their base of operations." He stated in an snobbish tone.  
"Where is the base?" Lucy questioned.  
"At the center of the Earth..."

**So that's it for part 1 out of 2 for my story. I am going to be participating in national novel month so I won't be updating again till December. I thank everyone for the support, if I get a lot of constructive criticism and comments I will probably publish the first chapter of Season 2 early. Love you all. 3 :)**


End file.
